Episode 8162 (5th July 2013)
Plot Faye refuses to leave the flat as she doesn't want Anna to know that Tim is away. Owen lures her to No.6 with the promise of a big meal and no arguments. David tells Leanne he's worried about Nick's behaviour. Anna isn't satisfied with Faye's explanation of Tim being in Newcastle, especially as she's seen Jason around. Dennis is suspicious of Emily giving Norris No.3 and wonders if there's more to it than generosity. Peter discovers his car has been keyed and accuses Nick. Leanne defends Nick and tells Peter he probably did it himself. Katy asks Chesney to have Joseph so she can go out with Ryan. He refuses, saying he has plans with Sinead. Sinead is excited until she realises he only said that so Katy wouldn't treat him like he's at her beck and call. Jason tells Anna Tim has met a woman in Newcastle and he doesn't know if he's returning. Anna is furious. Gail asks David why he's being so moody. He turns on her and throws peanuts at her for a laugh. Gail is disturbed by his behaviour. Roy and Hayley have health checks. While Hayley is in the examination room, Roy changes his mind and leaves as he feels there's nothing with him. Chesney changes his mind and decides to go out with Sinead but only when he sees Katy. Tim returns. Anna goes off to have it out with him. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street Notes *A nurse at the Medical Centre is uncredited although she has two lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna comforts Faye; Kylie tackles David about his behaviour; Roy suffers last-minute doubts as he sits in the doctor's waiting room; and Sinead begins to realise Chesney is using her to score points in front of Katy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,260,000 viewers (12th place - both this and the next episode suffered lower than usual ratings as they were transmitted against live coverage of the Wimbledon semi-finals). Category:2013 episodes